Your Breath Smells Like Bacon
by NoProb101
Summary: I suck at summaries, but... Gold has a chance... a chance to win over the one he has always loved. But will his plan backfire? Intended MangaQuestShipping, some SpecialShipping, very slight OldRivalShipping. Rated T for just in case!


**Sorry everyone! I haven't done anything in forever! Please don't hate me!**

**Oh, and BTW, I'm thinking of quitting Flashback-Forward, thoughts? Please tell me, thank you if you do or don't!**

**And I am ****_SO_**** glad I'm not the only one who stays up till 1:00 a.m reading fan-fics!**

**Warning: OOC-NESS INCLUDED! And, this story is my first MangaQuest, criticism in needed for improvement! So please, if you want to criticize, don't hesitate.**

**Green: Male Blue: Female**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon will never be owned by me!**

**Okay… I present to you… ****Your breath smells like bacon**

**Your breath smells like bacon**

(Gold's P.O.V.) **XXXXX(Wednesday late at night)XXXXX**

"YOU'RE BRINGING CRIS?!"

Every year, the male DexHolders go to an annual hockey game, but this year, I wanted to invite Chris, the hottest female DexHolder.

I stared at them, confused, while they all stared at me in awe.

"Yah, is that a problem?"I asked.

The raven- haired senior looked at me and stuttered, "Well… n… no but…"

Green, the brunette Pokémon trainer, obviously knew Red would never finish his question and finished it for him, "Did she agree to come?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Of course not!" I laughed.

Everyone in the room face palmed, excluding Green and Silver, who remained leaning back against the base walls.

_Did they seriously not see that coming?_

We were in the main room of the DexHolders mansion, located in the outskirts of Pallet Town, Kanto. It was almost eleven at night when I walked in here, only to see every male DexHolder in this room. Now, Pearl, Dia, and Emerald had gone to bed, and it was around midnight.

"Hey, why are you stuttering, Red?" I asked the Champion of Kanto.

The red-eyed fighter began, "W..well…"

Again, someone had to finish his sentence, this time it was the contest- freak, Ruby, "Misty asked him out earlier, but he refused. I'm guessing her reaction scarred him for life." He explained.

_Awesome, the 'All mighty Champion' is scarred. Major jackpot._

I smiled evilly, "Poor widdle, Red," I started, "Does someone need a hug?" I asked, as I flung my arms outward.

"S…Shut up!" He yelled.

_I usually do this kind of thing to the Sinnohers and Hoenners, or most usually Silver._

"Aww, how about a nap instead?" I asked, as I clasped my hands together.

_This is even _funnier_ than teasing Silver about Lyra!_

"G…Gold!"

"Jeez, okay! You'll wake up the girls!" I purposely yelled.

Just as I said that, a half-asleep Yellow walked out from the hall.

The long-haired blond rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"N…no… go back t…to sleep."Red stuttered.

I detected a Goldmine. (A/N: Gold -mine, see where I got that idea? I couldn't resist!)

"Ah, there she is!" I threw my arm over Red's shoulders and then raised my eyebrow, "you turned down Misty for a reason right?" Of course, I already knew the answer.

Red started to blush madly, and looked worried, not that I cared.

_It's kinda' weird for him to be this vulnerable._

Yellow looked confused, "What are you talking about, Gold?"

"Well~, Red, li-" I felt a hand press against my face, cutting off my sentence.

I looked at the owner of the hand; it was the blue-eyed brunette, Blue. She pulled him a few feet away from a much thankful Red.

_Since when was she here?_

"It's my job to get them together, capishe?" Senior Blue whispered in my ear sharply, without moving her hand, which was now suffocating me.

She may be hot, but this woman scares the mess out of me when she gets like this.

I nodded quickly.

"I'm glad you understand." She removed her hand and rubbed it against her jeans like I disgusted her.

Once I had recovered my breath, "How do you put up with her, Senior Green?" I asked, hoping to tease them without getting injured.

"Because we're absolutely perfect for each other, that's how!" Senior Blue answered, while she ran to Green and hugged him.

"Pesky girl," The Trainer mumbled as he made her loosen her grip on him, "And, quit it with the 'Senior' thing."

_Talk about a change in character._

"Whatever, I've had my fun, but I'm inviting Chris this year-" I stopped abruptly when I looked to Red and Yellow, who had both slightly backed up into the hall, near the closest door.

Senior Blue seemed to notice this too, and I knew she already had a plan. She began it by saying, "Yellow, you should go back to bed now."

Yellow nodded obliviously, "Yah okay, night everyone."

As Yellow turned, and began to walk away, Blue walked over to Red, "Aren't you going to tell yellow 'good night'?" She asked.

While Red was processing what she said, she shoved him into the room of which the door was open. It was Yellow's room, which Yellow had entered the second before.

Red had recovered from the short shock he was in and started to say, "Wait, wha-"when the mischievous brunette closed both Red and Yellow in and locked the door from the outside.

"Where the heck did you get that key?" Silver asked.

_Wouldn't he know? I mean, they're practically siblings, and they steal like, _everything_._

She slipped the key into the pocket of her jeans and said, "_Somewhere._" She sang as she returned to her annoyed boyfriend Green.

Again, Green mumbled, "Pesky girl."

Frantic pounding came from Yellow's door, "Blue! Let me out!" The Fighter screamed.

"Ahha!" Blue snapped her fingers, "Your stuttering has resided! I knew it!"

"Blue! Let Red out!" Yellow's muffled voice yelled. Neither of them had any of their Pokémon, they were in the front room, so breaking down the door wasn't an option.

"I thought you two were wanted to be together?" I questioned sarcastically.

Complete silence followed my statement. I guessed they both were blushing so much that their faces hurt.

I was heading back to my room, feeling satisfied with Senior Blue's work, as I threw Green a last comment, "Just don't forget to get that extra ticket for me, okay Senior~ Green."

He glared at me as I walked into the hall leading to where my room was.

_'He really hates it when I call him that.'_

**XXXXX(Thursday morning…)XXXXX**

(Chris's P.O.V.)

"Hey Chris!" Blue called out to me as I was eating my egg.

She was wearing her red skirt and blue tank, and she seemed overly-cheery this morning. (A/N: OMG Aqua!)

"What's up?" I asked, once I swallowed my food.

My friend answered and pointed up, "The ceiling." (A/N: OMG Aqua if you are reading this, you'll totally know where I got those ideas! Sorry to everyone who has no clue!)

I threw her a glare, I hated it when she or Gold, did that. But of course, I should've known better.

"Just kidding!" Blue added, while rolling her eyes," I wanted to tell you about a Pokémon Capturing Class this Saturday, Silver and Gold are going."She said.

Normally, my eyes would flicker when I heard the word, _"Capturing" _or _"Class"_, but the fact that Gold was going, ruined it.

I don't hate him, I actually kind of like him. That's why I don't want to go with him. I just can't find the right way to act or words to say when he's around. _Especially_ if we're alone, it gets too awkward. Of course Silver would go, but he's so quiet I don't think it would make much of a difference.

I took a sip of milk and replied, "No thanks, not with Gold."

My brunette friend was about to retort when,

"Blue! You locked me in here all night! Let me out!" Was screamed from behind Yellow's bedroom door.

_Why is Red in Yellow's room? And ALL NIGHT?_

Blue paled and face-palmed, "Oh crap! I forgot to open the door!" She ran out of the kitchen and to Yellow's room.

I followed her closely and _very _confusedly.

Blue pulled out a key from who-knows-where and turned it in the lock.

She opened the door to reveal an angry Yellow and Red.

Red eyebrows were twitching out of control, "What the heck… did you do that for?!" The champion demanded an answer.

Even the sweet and innocent Healer had transformed into an angry devil, "Blue, you've done it this time!" She yelled.

All of a sudden, Gold, accompanied by a plate of bacon, showed up in the hall, "So, what did you do last night anyway?" He asked, cramming massive amounts of bacon into his mouth.

Immediately Red and Yellow turned a very dark shade of scarlet.

The much annoyed champion yelled, "QUIET PERVERT!" He screamed, "I slept on the floor and Yellow slept on her bed! End of story! "

He pushed Gold out of his way and stormed off in his fit of anger, leaving a speechless Blue, Gold, and I while Yellow slammed the door shut as hard as she could.

From the other hall, we heard Red slam his door closed too.

Gold had let the rest of his, much prized, bacon slide off his plate onto the floor.

It took a while but I eventually broke the silence, "That was… interesting…"

Blue and Gold nodded quickly in agreement.

"What was Red doing in Yellow's room in the first place?" I asked.

Gold immediately pointed to Blue, "Senior Blue locked Red in there last night."

"In my defense," The blue-eyed brunette began, "besides Emerald, Dia, and you two, they are the only ones who haven't gotten in a relationship yet."

Gold protested, "I've been on dates before! A _lot_ of them too!"

Blue clicked her tongue and said, "But I think you know perfectly well that none of those sluts are for you."

Gold sighed and walked back to the kitchen after picking up the bacon on the floor, "I know." He said only loud enough for us to hear.

I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of those girls who Gold went out with. Not the part where he broke up with them and never turned back tough. Just the parts where they are able to you know… be normal I guess.

"Okay, I'll go to the class." I decided with a very long sigh.

My friend grew a large grin, "Okay, I'll go tell Greeny~ then!"

She happily skipped away toward the kitchen.

I swear I almost gagged. I really hated all that lovey-dovey stuff.

**XXXXX(That Saturday…)XXXXX**

(Gold's P.O.V.)

"I can't believe you tricked me into coming here!" Crystal yelled at me for like the thousandth time, still majorly upset.

"Because you wouldn't have come if I told you it was a hockey game." I said coolly, as I slung my arm across her shoulders.

"Instead you had Blue say that you, Silver, and I were going to take a class on catching Pokémon!" She shoved my arm off of her.

"Calm down Super Serious Gal." I snickered.

She was too upset to retort back.

Green had reserved Chris and I seats away from the rest of the male DexHolders. However, Red decided not to come this year. I think he's still angry with Blue and wanted to give her a piece of his mind.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the announcer exclaimed, "Okay! Now let's see who gets on the Jumbo-tron of Love today!"

_Wow, that is so cheesy._

Still, I was silently hoping that Chris and I would be picked. I really needed this if I ever wanted a chance with her.

The crowd was continuously screaming, "Kiss! Kiss!"

I soon lost interest in the event and decided to begin conversation with Chris again, but when I looked over to her, her light blue eyes were open wide in shock.

"Chris, what's wrong?" I asked. Her expression really worried me.

She pointed her shaking finger to the large screen located in the middle of the stadium.

Oh. My. Gosh.

The screen. On the screen. Us. Chris and I. On the screen.

"_Kiss_! _Kiss_!" The cheers grew louder and louder.

I sighed, "Chris, I know you don't want to kiss me… so, you don't have to." I was giving up all my chances with her, the girl I had fallen for at first sight, but I knew I had to. I never did tell her how I felt, she wasn't mine. She was her own, and I had no right to force her into anything.

"You may think that bacon, or one of those sluts I date are my one-true-love, but really… it's you Crystal."

She kept still and pale.

"Just thought I'd let you know."

I knew she could probably barely hear me over the still constantly rising chanting. By now, the screen had moved on to another couple.

I knew I lost all my chances every last one, with this girl I loved.

I turned my head to the spot where I had felt unusually warm. My hand. But on top of mine, was her's.

"Chris? What're you-"

I never got to finish my sentence. Her lips and mine locked. The crowd had disappeared. We were together, and alone.

I felt her face against mine, and I enjoyed every moment of that kiss we shared.

Her hair had tiled my hat to the point to where it had almost fallen off my head. This snapped me back to reality, and in reality, I needed air.

I slowly pulled away from Chris's scarlet face, which showed an expression of relief.

"Gold?" Crystal whispered.

"What?" I asked as I readjusted my hat onto my head.

She scrunched her nose, "Your breath smells like bacon."

I was utterly… shocked. Super Serious Gal, had attempted a joke.

I smiled, and so did she.

This hockey game really worked.

**Wow. Okay, MangaQuest down!**

**And the hardest part of this story was picking a title.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and here's just a little end clip of SpecialShipping!**

I had to admit defeat. I was cornered at the end of the hall.

She begged, "Please, I'm sorry!" They didn't back down, "HELP!"

The Fighter and the Healer closed in on me even more.

"HELP!" I screamed.

All of a sudden, Red and Yellow burst into laughter.

"Why are you calling for help? We just wanted to thank you." Red told me after his laughing subsided.

"What?!"

He put his arm around Yellow's shoulders, "Yah, we're finally together thank to you!" She beamed.

_My friends, outsmarted _me_?! Heck no, I'll get them for this!_

It took me only a second to make a plan for revenge. "Oh, you guys really got me!" I laughed, which immediately shut them up.

Red became aware of his surroundings and frowned, "Blue, don't-"

I shoved the new couple into Red's room, slammed the door shut, and locked the door behind them. Déjà vu moment indeed.

"Never trick Blue, the all mighty Evolver!" I boldly stated to the door.

Silence followed, until, "Blue! You slammed the door on Red's fingers!"

I knew how this worked, "Oh, tell Red I'm _so_ _very sorry_!" I told her sarcastically.

I heard very quiet voices from the other side, but they were too muffled to make out.

I, being the curious person I am, unlocked the door and looked inside.

Red was on the ground, he was cringing at some type of pain. By his side was Yellow, who was holding his pale and swollen hand.

I let the door swing open wide as I stared in shock at what I had done to Red. I couldn't even find a way to apologize.

I heard footsteps behind me, and realized everyone was back from the hockey game.

He looked over to the scene in the room, and I knew what was coming.

"Pesky Girl."

**Taa-daa! The end!**

**Happy late Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
